justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cercavo Amore
(PAL) |artist = (credited as Emma) |year = 2012 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Blue |gc = Cerise Violet Red (Arrows) |lc = Dark Blue |pictos = 124 |kcal=24 |dura=3:37 |nowc = Amore |perf= Bianca Lazzeri |dlc=March 6, 2015 (NOW)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpLXYq3AAKw October 20, 2015 (JDU)|mc = JDU 1A: Cobalt Blue 1B: Dark Teal 2A: Sand Yellow 2B: Brown}} "Cercavo Amore" by is featured on the PAL version of , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a navy blue, and golden yellow Renaissance dress. She wears a pair of navy blue heels, and a raspberry glove. She also has short red hair, and a yellow outline. Background The background resembles a stage (most likely a theater used for plays and opera shows) or perhaps Shakespeare's Globe. There are bright spotlights shining in the background, along with mist. The spectators' area can also be seen lit in the far background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms near your body with an angle of a distance. Gold Move 2: Use both your hands to brush down your head. Gold Move 3: Put your arms up to make your body look like a vertical "X". This is the final move in the routine. AmoreGM1.png|Gold Move 1 AmoreGM2.png|Gold Move 2 AmoreGM3.png|Gold Move 3 CAGoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game CAGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game CAGoldMoveInGame3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars. * One player gets 4 stars. * One player gets 5 stars. * Get all Gold Moves. * Get the "Energetic" Dance Style. * Get GOOD when "Cercavo Amore" is sung. Appearances in Mashups Cercavo Amore appears in the following Mashup: * The Final Countdown Captions Cercavo Amore appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Frau Frau * Frou-Frou * Opera Time * Peek a Boo Trivia *The dancer's dress gets in the way during some points in the routine. *At the end of the Want U Back routine, the Want U Back dancer can be seen "photo-bombing" this routine. The image of it is far in the background, as it may not be recognized by many NTSC players. *The song was briefly released on Just Dance Now about two months prior to its actual release, only for it to be removed soon after. *During production, the coach's glove was longer than in the final version. *This song and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) are the only songs in Italian in the series. However, the songs Born This Way and Junto a Ti from do have some Italian lines. Gallery Game Files amore.jpg|''Cercavo Amore'' amore_cover@2x.jpg| cover Amore_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach 390.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200390.png|Golden avatar 300390.png|Diamond avatar Amore pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Amore jd4 menu.png|''Cercavo Amore'' on the menu Amoreactive.png| cover Amore jd2017 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Amore jd2017 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Behind the Scenes 10933726_537955579679755_7518499032162925887_n.jpg|Behind the scenes Others NewUploads 2012 0815 86944c26f7bf47d5cb08188ecf6ff3ac JD4 Screen WiiU Amore-0021 Gamescom.jpg|Beta version (longer glove) Wantuback4.png|Its appearance in Want U Back (Circled) WUBruinsAmore.png|Appearance in Want U Back artwork.just-dance-4.440x720.2012-08-16.53.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video Emma - Cercavo Amore Teaser Cercavo Amore - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Cercavo Amore - Just Dance 4 Cercavo Amore - Just Dance Now Cercavo Amore - Just Dance 2016 Cercavo Amore - Just Dance 2017 Cercavo Amore - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance 4 - Cercavo Amore (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Cercavo Amore Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Italian Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017